I am not jealous
by grayqueen
Summary: Why should I be bothered if the idiot is trying to kiss Karin…or that she's not trying to stop him…? Hold on a second… WHAT IS HE TRYING DO? / HitsuKarin one-shot


What's up people! This is a HitsuxKarin one-shot, please enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** This is a modified version of Bloo Hatake's Spanish fic of a SasuxSaku pairing. She does not own Naruto and I do not own Bleach.

**Acknowledgements** go to KazeNoSakura for being the beta-reader!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**I Am Not Jealous**

It's not what you think. I am _not_ jealous!

So what if Karin's dancing romantically with some other guy? It's not like it bothers me. Not at all. In fact, I couldn't be _any more happier_ for her. I'm fine with whatever the hell she's doing, even if the space between them is pretty much non-existent, or that her hands are tenderly caressing his hair, or that his filthy hands are on her hips. It _definitely_ does_ not_ bother me.

Seriously, why should I care about Karin? It's not like she's some helpless little girl. She can take care of herself. So let them hug! Let them dance in that fucking way! Let them touch each other! Why should I be bothered if the idiot is trying to kiss Karin…or that she's not trying to stop him…?

Hold on a second… WHAT IS HE TRYING DO?

-0-

"No Karin, I am not jealous," I answer for what seems like the umpteenth time tonight. Me? Jealous? It's the most stupid and irrational thing I have ever heard in my life. Why would I be jealous?

"Then why did you hit Hontaro? You broke his wrist, punched him in the mouth, looked as if you were about to freeze him and yelled, 'Don't you dare try to get close to Karin again, you damn bastard!' as you dragged me here. If you say you're not jealous, then why did you do that?"

Interesting. Did I really do all of that? I'm amazed at how much damage I did to a mere human for simply touching her. Note to self: Try to keep control over my sudden impulses to hurt any guy that touches her the way what's-his-face did.

"Whatever I do or don't is none of your business," I retort.

Karin rolls her eyes as if she expected me to say that. But it's true! Whatever I do should not matter to her. I'm a captain for kami's sake and I don't have to give explanations for my actions.

"So you get to do whatever the hell you want with whatever cute and interesting boy that walks into my life, while I have to act like nothing happened?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying… Wait a minute. What was that about a cute and interesting boy!" I ask coldly, trying to keep my temper in check. Since when has she ever been interested in guys? Let alone someone who didn't fit her description of cute and interesting. The guy was ugly, disgusting, a slob, ordinary, a bastard, nasty, an idiot, a fool, a bastard, brainless, horrible, womanizing, etc. Did I mention that he was a bastard? Karin should not look at guys like him with dark hair and pale skin and definitely nothing interesting or cute. I always thought that Karin would look great with someone tall, with beautiful colored eyes, very smart, and…why not, a shinigami.

"Yeah, he was cute and really sexy!" she replies.

Unacceptable! Absolutely unacceptable! Who the hell does she think she is to talk about other guys in _that _way? She should not talk or categorize boys likethat because she is my…my…

My nothing…

She is my nothing, which means that whatever she does should not matter to me. She can have a relationship with whomever she wants, provided I approve of him.

"Listen to me, Karin. I forbid you to talk that way about any guy. _Ever_."

I know what you're thinking, and the answer is no. I don't care about her in _that_ way. It's just that she's a substitute shinigami and thus cannot afford to behave in such a profligate way. So it's not like I care about her. She just can't act like that when I'm here. As her superior, it's my job to make sure she doesn't fool around in my presence.

Screw that, she just can't act that way period!

"So now you're giving me orders? Who the hell do you think you are?" she yells, clearly more upset than usual. Maybe I shouldn't have ordered her the way I did, but hey! Sometimes she can be so stubborn.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro, captain of the tenth squad, and your future boyfriend," I answer coolly. Okay, so I lied. She isn't my nothing. She's my everything and she is mine. _All_ _mine_.

And with that, I seal my words with a chaste kiss upon her lips.

Oh, and let's get one thing straight… I WAS NEVER JEALOUS!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well guys that was all hope you have enjoyed it and have a nice day


End file.
